Mr Charisma
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: DigiFrontier.?.XOver.Kouichi returns to his brother's apartment after suffering a bad relationship with his boyfriend. An encounter with a stalker makes things turn nasty. Love is the victim's response to the rapist.


A/N: I'll give cookies to whoever gets which anime this is crossed over with. If you find out…well, let me tell you that I made their characters somewhat OOC. I have never done a proper Digimon Frontier fanfic before…so you may consider this my first.

At any rate, and for the record, this fics does NOT contain OCs.

**Mr. Charisma**

_**Chapter One**_

"You're right. He's a jerk. I hate him. May I come home?"

Minamoto Kouji stood on the threshold of his apartment, having just answered the knocks on his door.

He stared for two full minutes at the personage on the welcome mat whose belongings had been summed up by one fat backpack.

"Ichi…?"

Kimura Kouichi let out a wail and engulfed his brother in a tight, weepy hug. Kouji was momentarily startled, but soon returned the gesture with equal vigor.

"_You WHAT?!" He was enraged, screaming over the phone. "That guy's an ASSHOLE! I can't BELIEVE you!"_

"_Oh and TELL me what's wrong with him?!" The boy on the other line had lost his patience too. "I LOVE him! WHY can't you be happy for me?"_

"_Get real, Kouichi. He isn't the guy for you. He's an airhead, a jerk and you KNOW it! Please! Don't DO this to yourself! He doesn't love you—"_

"_And by WHAT authority do you have to SAY that?! You're just jealous because someone else is protecting me other than you!"_

_That hit home._

"_You've got some nerve, dear brother," was the cold reply. "If this is the way you want it, fine. I don't even know WHY I called. Go enjoy your boyfriend."_

"_YOU'RE THE ONE BEING THE JERK!"_

_There was a violent 'bing' and all communication was severed for two years._

"Have you eaten? I was just going to have my dinner…"

Kouji was bustling about the kitchen, somewhat drawn into the adrenaline of his twin's arrival. The other boy was standing in the middle of the living area, left of the dining table, staring at all the space his brother (and he had once called) home. He had not set down his bag.

"Uh, I'm not very hungry Ji..."

The long-haired bluenette paused in his occupation and fixed his twin with a stern look. Kouichi countered it with an innocent one and sighed when his brother continued to fix food for him.

"It's alright if you eat really," Kouji said off-handedly. "Takuya won't be home for another hour."

The short haired bluenette was in the middle of obliging to his brother's request and stopped to give him a good-natured smirk despite the current situation.

"Takuya?" he asked.

"Yes, Takuya." Kouji refused to meet his gaze as he handed him some ramen, but there was an undeniable blush on his face.

The twins ate in silence for some minutes.

"I'll take the couch—" Kouichi began.

"Mmmm!" answered his brother in protest before swallowing what he had in his mouth. "No way. You take my room. I don't use it anyway."

There came an indecent giggle that earned a playful punch. "Ne, since when have you deemed my room more suitable for your needs, Ji-doll?" Kouichi asked with laughted in his tone as he used the favorite nickname he had for his twin.

"More recently than you think," came the purposely vague reply before Kouji took a big bite of his own noddle soup to stop further questions.

"I envy you two..." said his brother wistfully and a cerulean gaze softened.

The mood in the kitchen hung tense once more.

"What happened, Ichi-go?" Kouji asked gently, placing his chopsticks down.

The other bluenette didn't answer right away and took time to toy with his soup. Memories he'd rather forget were replaying themselves vividly inside his head.

"My boyfriend," Kouichi began. "...cheated on me."

That was a plain and simple explanation everyone could live with for the time being.

Kouji was still looking intently at him. "Is that all?"

His brother stared at his dinner, lost in thought before he slowly shook his head. At that moment, the door opened.

"I'm ho—Kouichi! What a suprise!"

The addressed bluenette's head shot up, grateful for the distraction. He broke into a smile at the sight of his old friend.

"Takuya! I'm sorry for the short notice, but may I stay here for a while? At least until I find a permanent place to live in again..."

"But of course," the jolly brunette answered. "Although...what happened?"

Kouji dispelled other theories with the wave of his hand. "Issues," he said plainly and stood up to properly greet his boyfriend. "You're home early."

Takuya shrugged. "I gave up on the overtime."

"Have you eaten?"

"Been looking forward to your dinner on the highway."

Kouji let out a huff of amusement as Takuya settled himself grandly on the dining table and began to feast.

"So, how's life, Ichi?" the brunette asked good-naturedly.

The older twin shot a glance at him at the question but could not help return his smile as his gaze dropped once more to his noodle bowl. "Not so well, Takuya. One of the reasons why I'm here..."

Takuya caught their mood and wistfully looked at his Kouji for a less-vague answer. The latter gave him a shrug and turned to his brother.

"You're boyfriend cheated on you and...what else?" he asked, sounding somewhat testy while not intending to, just to fill in the clueless brunette among them.

Takuya's eyes widened and he gawked at the pair. "Your boyfriend? What boyfriend?" He looked from Kouji to Kouichi then back to Kouji again. "The rich kid you told me about?"

"More or less," Kouichi answered with a sad smile. "Look," he continued, not dropped his amiable facade. "I don't know what else he could have done with the other person he was cheating me for, but I _do_ know he's been at it for a long time and I still feel like a total moron for not noticing..." The last bit was uttered more to himself than to anyone else.

The dropping of his chopsticks and the resting of his head on his hand were the only indications to how much distress he really felt.

"Ichi-go..." his twin began endearingly. "Does he know that you know?"

The other teen shook his head.

"He doesn't, and even when he finds out and goes marching back here demanding for me, there's no way in hell I'm going to go back to him," he said resolutely. "It's about time he felt what I did, running after him, trying to maki him happy, trying to make him appreciate me, trying to desperately bring that spark again..."

He shook his head as if to clear it of bad thoughts and took a large bite of his dinner, leaving his current confidants further in the dark.

Takuya's face was grim whereas Kouji's was torn between comforting his brother or letting him heal on his own, something he knew the boy was quick at doing. Both of them had rather nasty experiences with Kouichi's confusingly irritating ex-boyfriend and frankly felt no sympathy for him, whatever his side of the story may be.

"Eat more, Kouichi." Takuya said firmly. "And stay here as long as you need to. We'll fend off Mr. Jerk for you if he ever tried to lay so much as a finger on you."

Cerulean blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears locked on shining earthen ones. "Thanks so much, Taku, Ji-doll. I..." He cut himself off as something wet made its way down his cheek. His eyes widened at the realization of his body's betrayal of his feelings, but the sudden crushing arms of his brother made something break inside him and he sobbed as hard as he could.

"It hurts...so much..." He hiccupped as the brunette gently rubbed the part of his back not obscured by long blue hair.

All three boys forwent dinner that night.

- - - -

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to sleep in our room tonight, Ichi-go?"

"Yes, Ji-doll. Both of you have done too much for me today. The least I can do is leave you two to your own privacy."

"You're not invading any! Besides, you need a hug—"

"Taku, as much as I'd want to drown in your hugs, I'd like some time to...think."

The brunette gave a grumble. "Fine. But if you need anything, feel free to give a shout okay?"

"He's not diabled, Kuya..."

"True. It isn't like this wasn't where I lived before. Thanks though, I really appreciate it."

"Uh...alright. We'll be heading to our room now. Are you _sure_ you'll be fine alone?"

"Takuya! He already said yes!"

Kouji's bedroom door slammed shut behind the bickering pair and Kouichi gave a smile before sighing. The bed beneath him gave a little groan as he reached under the pillow to get his cellphone. For some minutes, he contemplated whether or not to call his boyfriend or wait for a text asking his whereabouts, but the images of him and that...that _whore_ resurfaced again in his head like bile in the gut and in a momentary fit of rage, he threw the communication device on the floor. It bounced dully off the carpet before coming to a stop, quite unscathed.

Kouichi shut his eyes and exhaled an angry breath before opening them, feeling stinging cold tears run once more down his face.

_God _damn_ that man to hell_, he thought and fell into the comforts of the pillow, stuffing as much of his face in it and inhaling deeply the true scent of home he had missed so much.

His brother was really a forgiving person. It suddenly ate at his conscience the argument they had when he ran away. At least his friends loved him dearly. He felt horrible for taking them for granted.

Tomorrow, he promised himself, he'd give those two a proper thank you.

With troubled thoughts, he succumbed to the wills of sleep.

- - - -

His physique was not known for such strenuous, stealthy activity, but this operation was more delicate than most he undertook. But, his physique was of no real importance at the moment.

Deft fingers easily undid the window latch of a quaint bedroom in the Minamoto apartment. Silent as cats prowl, the mysterious figure crossed the dark, slate blue bedroom and halted by its bed. Keen eyes took in the empty but clean state of the place, looking as if it was long since it had been truly slept in, until now that is. A fat backpack lay beside the door and a few articles of clothing were scattered beside it.

Deeming all other details trivial, he turned to the sleeping teen on the bed and a smile graced his hidden face.

_So beautiful..._ Hah, but he would have to wait until much later for the opportunity to properly take him, for his own and so much else.

One pale finger tenderly stroked the tear-stained cheek. The smile widened as a breathy whimper escaped the sleeping boy's lips. Oh, he was perfect. How DARE that Mr. Jerk treat him like such trash? The moron would pay...

He would make his sleeping boy _his_ and lavish on him all the love he was so cruelly deprived of. The kidnapping was crude but dramatic, though. He always liked a bit of drama. Besides, the boy would warm up to him eventually.

Bending over and dipping his arms beneath Kouichi's warm back and the underside of his thighs, he lifted him off the mattress with ease. He then whisked the bluenette away to another unknown home without once disturbing his sleep.

- - - -

"Wh-where...TAKUYA!"

"Woah! What is it?" asked the apron-clad brunette, peeking at his boyfriend from the kitchen.

"Kouichi's gone!"

"Maybe he left."

"But his stuff's still here!"

"I meant for a walk, Kou," sighed Takuya as he went back to preparing breakfast.

It was a Saturday.

"A walk?" the long-haired bluenette questioned the air in a clearly disbelieving tone. A tug at his heart spoke of his sorrow at the thought of his twin leaving without telling, if his mate's theory were true...but his brotherly instincts were nagging him to worry.

"Kuya, he would've told us..."

"No we wouldn'tve. I'm betting you he'd say he'd hate to wake us up just so he could go out for a walk."

"At least to let us know where he'd be so he wouldn't have us worry?"

"He can take care of himself as good as any, Kou. You said it yourself last night."

"His door was locked."

"It's only natural for him to want to secure his belongings."

"His cellphone wasn't there but his wallet was."

"Like I said, a walk."

"His window was open."

"He could've felt that the room was stuffy last night."

"He doesn't answer my calls, he didn't get a change of clothes, the bathroom wasn't used and his shoes. Are. Still. Here!"

Takuya emerged from the kitchen and placed their breakfast on the dining table before wheeling about to properly face the tense bluenette.

"What are you saying? He got kidnapped?"

Kouji's grip on his cellphone tightened. "It's a possibility... You know his boyfriend could be more than a psychotic ninja if he chose to. Like a murderer or a rapist..."

"Kouji. Stop. It's only been a day." He sighed at the remergence of his boyfriend's overprotective-brother side. "Kouichi will be back. He's been through something big and bad and for sure he needs time to himself."

He gave an amused smile when the bluenette sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry too much, Kou. Heck, if it'll make you feel better, call up his boyfriend and demand your brother back."

Hardly had their butts touched the seats, the telephone rang.

Takuya and Kouji exchanged surprised looks. The latter was the first to bolt from where he was and answer.

"Hello? Minamoto residence, Minamoto Kouji speaking."

Whoever was on the other line seemed reluctant to answer.

"Hello?"

"...Minamoto-san."

Cerulean blue eyes hardened to dark ice. "_You._" The syllable was coated with distinct, fierce loathing.

"I...I'm sorry to have called. But...have you seen Kouichi? He didn't come home last night, nor this morning. I thought maybe...he..."

Kouji's jaw dropped open. In spite of his vehement hatred for the man calling him, his twin was much more important. Takuya was eyeing him warily. Chocolate eyebrows arched in silent question.

They got a slow head shake in return. Panic finally rose in their throats.

**TBC**

A/N: Mr. Jerk and Mr. Charisma, the ex-boyfriend and the kidnapper respectively. Sex the next chapter. And just so you know, the mystery crossover show isn't Naruto. ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
